Dream or Nightmare?
by NekoKitten103
Summary: Kagome moves to america where she meets new friends and new love but when her fathers killer throwns them all into a diffrent time zone with kingdomes, slaves, and war can they make it back or will they forever be trapped in the world of hate and peace...
1. Moving to a new life

Kagome and her family have moved to America it's been her mother's dream for so long but all kagome wants to do is go back home where she has friends there's only one thing keeping her from jumping on a plane and taking off back to her home in Japan... Her father's killer lives in there new city and kagome is making it her job to put him back into jail where he belongs with the help of newly found friends and maybe love. Pairings: IK, MS, SR ,and AK!!!

P.S. It's my first fanfic so please DONT cut me any slack

Thank you nekokitten103

Chappy one moving to a new life

Kagome sat next to her little brother both of them where looking out the window as the plane took off and lifted up into the air "here we go" kagome sighed turning to face the window completely watching Japan disappear underneath them "I can't believe where actually going to America!" her mom chimed smiling at her daughter and son.

Neither can I kagome thought to herself falling asleep as memories of her friends back in Japan became new dreams that is until her mom shook her awake telling her that they had landed in America "I can't believe where actually here" souta yelled with excitement rushing them to get off the plane.

Kagome was amazed by the American airport as people where everywhere rushing around or just taking their time "wow" she whispered but only her mom heard souta was running off to find his bags "come on!!!" he yelled soon being followed by his mom and sister once they had gotten all of their bags with the help of one of the flight attendants they piled into the limo waiting for them outside.

Kagomes mouth fell open when she saw the mansion she ran inside not waiting for her mom or little brother "hello ms kagome" one of the servants greeted her a little boy came rushing over standing by the old lady "this is kumara he will be you personal servant" but before kagome could object the lady was walking away leaving kumara alone with kagome "come let me show you to your room".

Kagome followed the boy taking in his flat white hair that ended at his ears and icy snow white eyes but what caught her attention the most was the two little ears sitting upon his head "I'm half cat demon" kumara stated noticing that kagome was staring at his ears "oh" was all she could manage in reply "here you are my lady" the boy said opening a door leaving kagome to explore her new room.

"It's amazing thank you" kagome said but kumara was already gone _he__'__s quick_ kagome thought walking in to take a good look at her new room it was huge the room she was in looked like a mini living room the walls where a light creamish color with dark hardwood flooring and a grassy green colored rug sitting underneath a clear glass coffee table surrounded by a creamy white sofa and love seat "I wonder where the TV is" kagome said to herself.

She picked up a remote and pushed the TV button nothing seemed to be happening until a little buzzing noise started and a giant flat screen TV popped out from the wall and then the buzzing sound came again as the surround sound speakers popped up kagome just about fainted with excitement until she remembered that this wasn't the only room she had there were three doors one in the back and the other two were closer to the TV and sofa.

Hitting the TV button again it disappeared back from which it had come and the speakers too kagome jumped up and went to the door in the back thinking she should make her way up when she opened it her mouth fell open _it__'__s a game room!!!!_ She screamed in her head doing a little happy dance this room was filled with arcade games and had just about all the video game devices hooked up to another giant TV but not as big as the other one.

She had a popcorn machine and just about every movie there is closing the door she went to the next room which was on the left side kagome opened the door to find a recording studio "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" kagome yelled letting the entire house know she had found her mother's present to her "I CANT BELIEVE I GOT MY OWN REORDING STUDIO FINALLY!!!!!" _she screamed again._

_Closing the door with hesitation she proceeded onto the next door which she figured to be the bedroom she was speechless when she opened the door the walls where sponged a light purple and the floor was marble the color was a little bit darker purple but went with the room nicely her Queen sized bed had silk purple covers and pillows on it with a dark purple rug in the middle of the floor._

_A computer desk was against the wall with a new laptop sitting on it she found the TV on her wall and a giant purple fuzzy beanbag sitting below it next to her walk in closet was a shelf that had a boom box that was connected to the speakers also on her wall at each corner kagome was amazed at the view she had from her window of the backyard at the end of her room she had a door that led to the bathroom which was marble and all purple as well._

_Not waiting another second she ran down stairs found kumara "hey kumara do you know where my mom is?" kagome asked catching her breath "yes the second door down that hall" kumara said pointing in the opposite direction that kagome had come from "thank you" kagome said running to the door and knocking twice before hearing her mom say come in._

_"Mom thank you so much!" kagome yelled hugging her "you're welcome honey, so is it better than Japan?" kagome suddenly fell like being pushed off a cliff "no its not but it's okay" kagome stated remembering all her friends who she will never see again "oh well I am glad you like it and I got kumara to put your school uniform in your closet and your books are in your book bag you will be going to school tomorrow so get some rest okay"._

_"Okay I will thank you night"_

_"Night" kagome raced back to her room thanked kumara for getting her school stuff ready before walking into her closet and throwing on some purple silk pajamas and putting her hair into a high pony-tail kumara!" kagome called while walking out of her bathroom "yes my lady" kumara responded "here take tomorrow off and have some fun okay" kagome said hanging the boy a stack of money before jumping into bed and turning out the light._

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz kagome grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the wall "finally that thing shuts up!" kagome groaned while sitting up and stretching _well time to get ready for school _she thought walking into her closet grabbing the green and white school uniform before walking into her PURPLE bathroom and taking a nice hot shower.

Once she had dried off and changed she brushed her teeth until they where sparkling white and went to brush her long raven hair "kagome your breakfast is ready" kumara said carrying a tray in his hands "thank you" kagome said grabbing the tray from him "but today is your day off" kumara looked at her before remembering that she gave him today off.

"So does this mean I can go back to bed" he asked yawning causing kagome to laugh "yes you can go back to bed but only if you tell me how old you are"

"I'm 9" he replied looking down

"WHAT!" kagome shouted "your 9 years old and working as a servant why?"

"My parents died when I was just born well my mom did and then my dad did so I was taken away from my only family left because the oldest one wasn't of age to take care of me because I was so young and they haven't tried to find me yet" he stated like it was so simple but kagome thought differently.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she shouted again but this time not as loud "it's no big just hurry up and eat otherwise you'll be late for school" kumara said leaving kagome to go back to bed kagome shoved the pancakes, eggs, and toast down her throat and grabbed her book bag running outside to the limo waiting to take her to her new school.

Traffic was backed up so of course kagome was late on her first day but only by five minutes 10 including the trip to the office to get her schedule and about another 5 because she had to stop by her locker _crap I__'__m 15 minutes late she thought rushing down the halls looking at the room numbers until she finally came to room 203 choir __"__well here goes nothing__"__ she said opening the door causing everyone to look at her standing there like an idiot while the teacher was blabbing on about singing contests and such._

_"__Um excuse me__"__ kagome said interrupting the blabbing teacher __"__oh kagome is it not?__"_

"_Yes I__'__m kagome__"_

"_Well why don__'__t you take a seat by Sango__"__ A girl with long brown hair and soft brown eyes raised her hand so kagome walked over to her and sat down_ "hi I'm sango so your kagome huh?" The girl said once the teacher turned around "hi sango I'm kagome nice to meet you" kagome replied back after the teacher yet again had her back turned.

"Ms kagome would you like to come up here and sing" the teacher asked after noticing that she was talking to sango "umm sure why not" kagome said walking up to the front of the class "okay kagome since you are new I will let you pick out the song but only this once okay" kagome thought for a moment "okay" she replied grabbing a cd with tracks on it from her binder and putting it in to the karaoke machine turning it to number 23.

(I don't not own song it's called Get up)

_**I'm not afraid to fall  
it means I climbed up high  
to fall is not to fail  
you fail when you don't try  
not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly and  
I will spread these wings of mine **_

Chorus:  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
yeah I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly

I'm not afraid to fall  
and hear I told you so  
don't want to rock the boat  
but I just had to know  
just a greener side  
or can I touch the sky  
but either way I will have tried

If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
yeah I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly

I'm not afraid to fall  
I've fallen many times  
they laughed when I fell down  
but I have dared to climb  
I'm not afraid to fall  
I know I'll fall again  
but I can win this in the end  
__

_**If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
yeah I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly **_

If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
yeah I might fall back down again 

The entire class cheered well all except for kikyo and the teacher who looked like she was going to cry kagome bowed and took her seat next to sango who high fived her "class because of kagomes performance all of may talk until the bell while I change some of my yearly plans" again the whole class went into a cheer and sango again high fived kagome.

"That was amazing kagome!" sango screamed "thanks sango" kagome replied blushing she was going to say something but she was cut off "hey kagome girl" someone said from behind them kagome spun around only to be face to face with a silver haired hanyou "ya" she said taking him in "good job" he said giving kagome a thumbs up and walking back to his table where mirkou and koga where sitting.

"Who was that?" kagome asked sango still dazed

"That was inuyasha you better watch out kinky-hoe has had her eyes on him forever"

"I see well does he like this kinky-hoe that you speak of"

"Heck no she's the school's slut but with a capitol S"

"Well then I don't have a problem I mean it's not like inuyasha likes me"

"Kagome he never approaches a girl not even his friends that are girls he likes you"

"So just because he walks up to me don't mean he likes me"

"Sure whatever you say"

"Oh quit sango I can already tell you like his friend with a small black pony-tail and violet eyes"

"You can tell!"

"Duh you look at him every other minuet" kagome stated as if it was obvious "okay so I do but he's a pervert he probably likes someone else" sango said looking downer than she had "now you weren't calling me a pervert where you me dearest sango" mirkou said making his presence known to the two girls.

"Well you're the only pervert I see" sango said harshly "my dear sango your words hurt me so" he said grabbing her butt "Pervert!!" sango yelled smacking him "what was that for" he asked "for grabbing my butt' sango yelled kagome just sighed at the two "there so in love" she said to herself or so she thought.

"I know huh" kagome not expecting an answer turned to find none other than inuyasha himself "ya too bad they just can't see it I mean they would be such a cute couple" kagome said smiling at the thought of her new friend and mirkou going out "ya well mirkou would have to commit big time I don't think he's mature enough" inuyasha stated ruining kagomes idea.

sigh "I know" just then the bell rang and kagome dragged sango out of the room before mirkou had another chance to be perverted again "phew that was terrible" sango said walking towards her next class "you enjoyed the attention from him though" kagome said smiling making sango blush deeply "ya but I wish he wouldn't grab my butt" she snapped back quickly "fair enough".

The two girls exchanged schedules to find that they had every class together

1: Choir

2: Math

3: Science

4: Social Studies

5:P.E.

Lunch

6: Art

7: Free period

8: Animal Biology

"Wow this is awesome" kagome said happily I got a friend in each class they smiled at each other and entered their next class room the rest of the day going by quick for it was already lunch time and both girls were walking out to the picnic area "hey kagome sango over here" inuyasha yelled inviting them over.

"Sorry inuyasha but where going to the mall we go home after lunch and kagome just wanted to see the whole school" sango called back dragging kagome away "we could of at least said hi" kagome pouted crossing her arms like a little kid would do.

"Aw and why would you want to do that?" sango shot back raising a brow "well it's not nice to turn down an invitation" kagome said blushing "nice save" sango said once they were out of inuyasha ear shot which just happened to be in front of the school "hey kagome" a high pitched voice screamed causing sango to mumble under her breath.

"What" kagome said turning around to see a girl who kind of resembled herself but the other girl was wearing the school uniform with some adjustments her top was cut off almost showing her breast and her skirt was cut way to short plus she had about 10 pounds of makeup piled on "stay away from my man got it".

"Oh you must be kinky-hoe" kagome said quickly

"What did you call me bith"

"Kinky-hoe why? What you going to do about it" kagome replied coldly

"Just stay away from my man!"

"Who inuyasha"

"Duh what are you stupid"?

"Oh you where talking to yourself okay let me know when you're talking to me"

"What I was talk- never mind just heed my warning kagome"

"Why last I checked he wasn't yours so back off slut" kagome said having enough to do with this thing standing before her walking away with a shocked sango quickly on her heels "what on earth where you thinking by calling kikyo a slut" sango just about loud enough for kagomes friends in Japan to hear her "what she looks like one someone had to tell the poor soul" was the reply sango got making both girls smiling ear to ear.

"Hey sango there's my ride come on the mall awaits" sango looked around the parking lot but saw nothing except a limo "kagome I don't see it" sango said after making sure that was the only car in the parking lot (the teachers had their own) "it's the limo over there" sango looked at kagome in shock "you have a limo" she about screamed "yeah my mom owns the heating and air company".

Both girls piled in the limo sango explored while kagome asked Greg her driver to drop them off at the mall "yes kagome" he said starting the engine and heading out of the school parking lot "OMG" sango kept screaming over and over again "I can't believe I'm in a lime" she finally got control of herself and promised kagome that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Okay I promise kagome but I don't see why you don't want people to know"

"I don't want anyone knowing because everyone likes the rich kid for their money"

"Ya that's true don't worry your secret is safe with me"

They did their secret handshake and talked until they arrived at their destination "hey sango" kagome asked while looking at some fox clothing "ya" sango replied half in reality and half in her own little world of fashion shows "how come you told inuyasha where we were going" taking sango by surprise making her snap back in to reality "well.. I uhh..." sango said struggling for an answer but was saved by kagome finding the sweatshirt she wanted.

"Oh my gosh SANGO look at this it's so cute"!!!!! Kagome screamed holding up a white fox hoody with black and pink skulls all over it and dark, dark almost black brown broken hearts on it to "Do they have another one"? Sango asked quickly wanting one also but kinda hoping to keep kagomes mind away from the question "umm... No I got the last one".

"Here you can have it"

"But you found it"

"So if you want it then you can have it I'm used to getting what I want so it's no big deal"

"Okay if you say so" sango said with hesitation taking it from kagome "want to hit the food court after you buy it" kagome said her stomach finishing for her making them both laugh "yep let's go" sango bought the sweatshirt and they headed to the food court.

Kagome and sango split up after finding a table to get their food sango wanting pizza and kagome wanting subway (yummy subway) looking at the menu she didn't realize that someone was in front of her until she ran right into their back "oh I'm sorry" but instantly wish she hadn't apologized when she realized it was inuyasha she had run into "it's not problem" he said grabbing his order.

Kagome quickly got her and chased after him "hey" she called causing inuyasha to slow down

"What"

"Why are you here isn't the mall for girls"?

"What a guy can't go to the mall with his friends now"

"No I never said that but I couldn't see you being the mall type"

"Ya well I'm surprised your allowed in here with your school uniform on"

"What" she questioned then realized that inuyasha was in baggy black jeans and a red baggy shirt with a black belt that had chains on it "oh students aren't allowed in the mall"

"Finally you get it"

"Hey I'm new here okay"

"Ya I guess you're right well if I were you I would head home before you get caught"

"But sango…. And besides I don't have a ride"

"Well sango seems to be getting a ride home from mirkou" he said point at the two

"Oh I see hmm maybe i can hitchhike"

"What hitchhike do you want to get killed you in America not Japan"

"Oh ya forgot"

"Here I'll drive you home"

"Really…. Thanks yash" kagome said shoving her sand witch down her throat following inuyasha out the door…


	2. Can I?

Hey Peoples its kinda short and not really good.

* * *

Chappy TWO -Can I?

It seemed like forever until inuyasha and kagome reached his black and red 2007 Lotus Elise "wow" was the only thing kagome could manage to say.

"You like it"?

"Are you kidding me I love it"

"I thought you would"

"Can I drive"? Kagome asked in a playful tone

"Sure" inuyasha tossed her the keys and opened the passenger door

"Oh my gosh no way you're actually letting me drive"

"Ya why wouldn't I"?

"Oh no reason just that most guys are really possessive over their cars"

"Well you're in America things are different"

Kagome got in the driver's seat and started the engine inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at her excitement "hey what's so funny" kagome said clueless about his sudden outburst "you" he stated before busting up again "guys I swear" she said before hitting on the gas "WHAT THE FUCK WOMEN" inuyasha yelled once kagome reached 120 MPH.

"What" she asked like it was no big deal.

"You're going 120 miles per hour no wonder you don't have your own car" he yelled as kagome went faster "this is nothing" she yelled back making inuyasha tighten his seatbelt (if that's even possible) clutching it for dear life "oh come on inuyasha loosen up a bit have some fun" kagome said going a little faster.

Inuyasha was pale when kagome pulled into her driveway "never letting me drive again" she asked expecting to beat him to the obvious but he just shook his head "no you just owe me a kiss every time you do" he said getting the color back in his face "whatever floats you're boat" kagome said getting out.

"Hey that includes this time you know" inuyasha said as kagome started walking away

"Your plain evil you know that" kagome turned around and walked up to inuyasha putting her face so close to his they could feel each other's breath "I know I am" inuyasha smirked leaning in to kiss her but was cut off by kagomes hand over his lips.

"I don't kiss people if I'm not dating them," she whispered in his ear keeping her hand in place before kissing him on the cheek "there's your kiss" kagome said once again walking away.

Inuyasha watched her until she had disappeared inside her mansion seeing no point in staying any longer he jumped in his car and sped out of the driveway while dialing sangos number hoping she would pick up

"Hey what's up" sango said

"Nothing much mirkou gave you a ride home right"

"Ya he did why"

"Just making sure hey thanks for telling me you were going to the mall by the way"

"No problem just doing what I do best"

"Ya well I was wondering if you could do me one more little thing"

"Wait before you ask let me guess you want kagomes phone number and e-mail address is I right"

"Dame your good"

"Aren't I Always?"

"Yes you are now can you please tell me"

"Well I can tell you her e-mail but you're on your own if you want her number"

"Fine fair enough"

"Okay her e-mail is (just made it up)

"Okay thanks again sango"

"No problem"

"Bye yash"

"Bye san"

Inuyasha hung up his phone just as he pulled into his garage making sure he locked his door before going straight to his room and right on to the computer hoping that kagome was online.

**With Kagome-**

Kagome walked into her room dropping her bag by the door when kumara appeared holding two kittens in his hands "there so adorable" kagome said taking the black one with a brown tint.

"What are you going to name them" kagome asked as the kitten began to purr cuddled up in her arms "more like what are you going to name them" he said taking kagome by surprise "what do you mean what am I going to name them" she asked.

"I got them for you it's my way of saying thanks for being so nice" kumara said handing kagome the other kitten also "thank you kumara" kagome chimed handing him the white one with gray stripes "but since there is two we shall both have one" kumara smiled ear to ear.

"Thank you kagome" he said walking away to play with his new kitten kagome smiled as she watched him before shutting her door "I am going to name you snickers" she said setting the kitten down on her bed giving it a chance to explore its new surrounding while she got on her computer and checked her mail.

Just as kagome logged on a chat window popped up "I wonder who this is" kagome said not realizing she was speaking aloud

Goldeneye415: is this Kagome?

WonderingSoul219: Yes, who is this?

Goldeneye415: I am hurt that you have already forgotten about me

WonderingSoul219: Let me guess… inuyasha

Goldeneye415: Ding- Ding- Ding we have a winner

WonderingSoul219: How did you get my e-mail?

Goldeneye415: Ha-ha internet

WonderSoul219: come on inuyasha really where did you get it?

Goldeneye415: A friend of ours

WonderSoul219: It was sango! Was it not?

Goldeneye415: Yes it was sango just don't kill her because then she will kill me

WonderingSoul219: Fun sucker

Goldeneye415: Hey, that is not nice kagome

WonderingSoul219: What are you going to do about it?

Goldeneye415: Well I guess this means I am going to have to drive you to school tomorrow morning

WonderingSoul219: Oh really now you have a big head you know that?

Goldeneye415: So people tell me

WonderingSoul219: Whatever so when are you going to pick me up?

Goldeneye415: I do not really know when you want me to pick you up.

WonderingSoul219: Well how about 7:30 A.M. okay?

Goldeneye415: Why so early school does not start until about 8:30 A.M.

WonderingSoul219: Well gosh; if you are going to drive me to school, I have to have time to get to know you

Goldeneye415: So you want to sit in the car and talk for like 50 minutes.

WonderingSoul219: No, I want to take you somewhere… Nevertheless, you are still driving

Goldeneye415: Now who is the fun sucker?

WonderingSoul219: Umm let me think about that one…. You are

Goldeneyes415: Hey, that is not fair!

WonderingSoul219: Life is not fair

Goldeneye415: Meany pants

WonderingSoul219: you are being a Baby!

Goldeneye415: So the point is.

WonderingSoul219: I do not need a point if it is a fact

Goldeneye415: Hey, want to go for a walk I can show you around the park

WonderSoul219: I do not know…. What the heck why not

Goldeneye415: okay well I will be at your house in half an hour

WonderingSoul219: How far do you live?

Goldeneye415: Well I am walking

WonderingSoul219: Oh, ya okay see you then

Goldeneye415: See ya

WonderingSoul219: See ya

WonderingSoul219 has logged out

Goldeneye415 has signed out

**Inuyashas Pov-**

I got off the computer as soon as possible throwing me tennis on and running down the stairs almost at the door that is until my brother stopped me "Where are you going" he said coldly like usual "I am going for a walk don't worry I will be home before dark"

"As if I would ever worry about you" Sesshomaru snarled "Then why did you ask" I spat wanting to leave "because your actions are put under my name" I thought about what he had said knowing he was right "well I won't do anything stupid" I assured him slamming the door shut before he could say anything else.

I got to kagomes quicker than I thought thanks to my demon half I am able to run faster than humans are but not as fast as a fully-fledged demon but its quick enough the gate was open as it was when I had left about an hour ago.

I walked up to the mansions front door but something held me back and that's when I realized that I was nervous I haven't been nervous for a long time so I felt strange but held my breath and knocked anyway after about 15 seconds I heard footsteps and a little boy about 7 years old answered the door.

"Hi come on in your probably here to see my sister"

"Thanks how'd you know?"

"Well older people come to see my mom and you look about my sister age so it was just a guess I'm souta by the way"

"Oh I see well I'm inuyasha nice to meet ya kid" I said shaking his hand

"Kagome inuyasha is here to see you"

"I'm coming"

"Hurry sis"

"Souta get your butt up here and take the kitten while I'm gone"

"Fine I'm going gosh"

I watched as souta ran up a long staircase and waited for kagome which was not a long wait within a minute she appeared "still wearing your school uniform I see" I said in a teasing voice "what are students not allowed in the park either" she said playing along with my game.

**Normal Pov-**

Without another word said kagome grabbed inuyasha and dragged him out the door until they reached the street "so how far is the park" kagome asked tugging on his hand "about a 10 minute walk from here" kagome continued to play around with his hand until inuyasha finally got annoyed.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Pulling on my hand"

"Oops sorry I was bored"

"It's okay just not used to people grabbing my hands"

**Kagomes Pov****-**

After that I stopped tugging on his hand for about 3 minutes before boredom took affect again so I started all over but this time swinging it up in the air until he finally grabbed my hand not letting go no matter how hard I tried to get him to "hey that's not fair" I whined "life isn't fair".

"Word stealer"

"Hey, that's not nice kagome"

"Bite me"

"Is that an order"

"Ah sicko"

"What?"

"Garr"

"That was weird"

"I'm weird so what?

"Cheese"

"What's cheese got to do with being weird?"

"Well you can't be weird unless you're random"

"I hate it when you're right"

"I know you do"

We continued walking in silence until we reached the park "It's beautiful" I whispered to myself "ya it is huh" inuyasha said lacing his fingers with mine "come on lets go" and before I could reply we were running down the path until we came to gigantic water fountain that connected all the paths.

The sound of the water relaxed me and inuyasha knew it because he wrapped his arms around me as soon as my muscles became less tense we sat there and watched the fountain it was like having a conversation with no words "hey kagome".

"Ya"

"What happened to your dad I mean I realized that your brother when he opened the door mentioned you and your mom but not your dad?"

"He was killed when I was 13"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Ya but it is sad"

"Ya well I already heard about your parents"

"Ya well there was nothing I could do"

Those words right there did it they broke my shield it didn't take long for my vision to go blurry and soon enough streams of fresh tears where flowing down my face like a I had a river trapped inside me waiting to be set free as I blocked all noise and reality.

"Don't cry kagome please"

Inuyasha pleaded but soon I blocked him out to but he just kept braking through so finally I gave up "kagome I'm sorry" he said stroking my hair and my cry's soon turned into sobs until I was calm and my face red and puffy "I'm sorry kagome" inuyasha kept saying.

"It's not your fault" I tried to reassure him and myself

"But you just started crying on me and I hate seeing you cry for some reason"

"It's just that you said there is nothing you could of done to save your parents but I could of saved my dad"

"What do you mean you could have saved him?"

"It was three years ago that he died on a Sunday night I was in the living room sleeping on the couch while my mom and dad where in their room with my brother they were all asleep and I left my window wide open not expecting to fall asleep on the couch"

"I woke up to my mom screaming and someone shouting at her to be quiet our servants where away on vacation all of them and I was scared but didn't move I was listening to my dad talk to the man that is until the stranger asked where I was"

"Right then and there I knew that I had to get help so I jumped out the window and raced to the police station after I told them what was wrong they all sped down to my house but it was too late my dad was dead "

I paused for a calming breath before continuing

"One of the police officers said if I would have used my cell to call them and stayed then he would be alive and that's when my brother went ballistic and blamed his death on me"

I finished it wasn't really a sad story but knowing I could of prevented his death makes it harder on me I thought to myself knowing inuyasha has gone through so much worse he didn't say anything after that and neither did I.

We walked around the park for a while until the sun started to set then we headed back which seemed to go by a lot quicker than usual once we got to my front door inuyasha gave me a hug "you have a future kagome" he said calmly "and if you'll let me I would like to be in it".

Then he walked away JUST WALKED away it amazed me I didn't expect inuyasha to walk away after saying something like that but hey at least he doesn't pity me I thought before walking in and up to my room ignoring the questions and comments souta was asking.

* * *

I tried to work in my grammer but it didnt work out so sorry! 


	3. Suprises are everywhere

Sorry it took me so long a lot going on lately hope its okay n its kinda short

* * *

Kagome's Pov

Once i reached my room i shut the door on my brothers face not feeling like putting up with him i went straight into the recording studio. I had decided that singing would set my mood and also help me clear my head... hopefuly... Hey i never know till i try i told myself while searching for my purple Cd case. (can tell i like purple haha P)

After a few minutes of searching i found it lying under some papers that i had scatered on the desk. Flipping through it i finally found some Cd's that i liked and set them out deciding which one to sing first which wasnt really hard. Right before i was going to press play my phone went off so looking at the caller Id i realized it was sango.

Phone convo

"Hey sango" (k)

"hey kagome" (s)

"Whats up?"(k)

"Nothing just wanted to know how your walk was" (s)

"Jeeze things get around fast don't they?" (k)

"Haha ya well hey only between us that is" (s)

"Ya well it was pretty good, suprising but good" (k)

"Suprising??" (s)

"Ya it was why" (k)

"Just wondering" (s)

"Okay" (k)

"Well see you at school tomorrow k?" (s)

"okay see ya there" (k)

"Bye" (s)

"See ya" (k)

End Convo

I hung up my phone and set it on vibrate so it wouldn't ring while i was singing which i got to admit bugs me terribly. But for some reason after that i didnt feel like singing which was strange espically for me because i love to sing yet i just felt like i shouldn't. So i slowly walked out of my recording studio and into my room while turning my phone back on to profile.

Finally after a few moments of complete bordom i decided to go back into the recording studio and sing sometihng for fun. So making my way out of my room heading back into the room i had earlier been in. I quicky shut the door and hit play letting the notes sink in as i began to sing the lyrics.

Song ( i bruise easily By natasha Bedingfield)

My skin is like a map, of where my heart has been And I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing So I let down my guard, drop my defences, down by my clothes I'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blow

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

I've found your finger prints on a glass of wine Do you know you're leaving them all over this heart of mine too But if I never take this leap of faith I'll never know So I'm learning to fall with no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you Anyone who, can reach you, can love you, or leave you

So be gentle So be gentle So be gentle So be gentle

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me Underneath I bruise easily,

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

I bruise easily I bruise easily

As the song came to a stop i turned off the machine and put my Cd back in its case setting it on my desk so i would know where it is next time i come in. After that i headed back into my room and got on the computer. Right after i signed on inuyasha sent me an Im.

Normal Pov- Im Covo

Goldeneye415 : Heyy

WonderSoul219 : hey ur self was up?

Goldeneye415 : umm let me think...

WonderSoul219 : OMG!!! you can think??

Goldeneye415 : Hey!!! no fair kagome!

WonderSoul219 : Lol i believe that we have already had that discussion before

Goldeneye415 : I believe that you may be right

WonderSoul219 : So what did you want?

Goldeneye415 : What do you mean?

WonderSoul219 : Well you im'd me so...

Goldeneye415 : I can't say hi no more?

WonderSoul219 : Maybe

Goldeneye415 : Awww

WonderSoul219 : Lol Jk! haha so...

Goldeneye415 : No ur right i wanted ur number

WonderSoul219 : Well then ur gunna have to earn it

Goldeneye415 : WHAT!!! how???

WonderSoul219 : I dont know you come up with that

Goldeneye415 : You ain't kidding huh

WonderSoul219: Nope D

Goldeneye415 : Fine!! so where are you going to take me tomorrow?

WonderSoul219 : If i told you then it wouldnt be a suprise

Goldeneye415 : Well i mean you haven't lived here that long so...

WonderSoul219 : Don't matter haha

Goldeneye415 : Ya i guess ur right ttyl k? and c ya 2 morrow kk?

WonderSoul219: Okay! BYEE See ya!!

Goldeneye415 Has signed off

WonderSoul219 has signed off

(for thoes who don't know lol laugh out loud and Jk Just kidding and ttyl talk to you later...think i covered them all)


End file.
